


The Dwarf's Testimony

by willowoak_walker



Series: After The Handless Sun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Intersex Character, Other, Weird, dialogue based, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker





	The Dwarf's Testimony

You want to know how I met him, you mean. You want to tell the story, make it the next great romance. Add it to the fad of books about Changelings.   
...( I want to tell the real story, not a Twilight novel)  
I suppose, if you really want to portray us in all our earthly flaws and errors, to paint us as we are, it is me you have to ask. Dirk will smile, and babble, and tell you nothing. He is water, and you cannot hold him.  
… (I'm sorry. It must be difficult)  
No, I'm not offended. He's trying to preserve my anonymity as well as his own, you know. It's only that you authors keep coming 'round, looking for research, bothering the children.   
… (I ought to leave you alone)  
No, Speaker For The Living. You are by far our best opportunity. The only good choice. There are going to be so many novels, so many lies. It will be good to get a truth to stand against them.   
… (But if you tell them nothing...)  
They call it fiction, change the names, and say they made it up. Or, worse, they say it is “Inspired by a true story.” We kept one from being published only by charging the author with Slander. The relationship they portrayed was actively abusive...  
… (oh, gods, I'm so sorry.)  
So, Truth-Speaker, will you serve my purpose, and my lover's? Will you tell us as we are? Will you hear my thoughts and not deny them?  
… (I only wanted to write an article, to talk about cross-species relationships)  
You want little. I want more.   
… (Why do you keep calling me that?)  
Truth-Speaker? Speaker for the Living? Have you read Ender's Game? The Speakers for the Dead? You have been known to do such service for those who live yet. I have read some of your articles, and now I have heard your thoughts. These are your names among the dwarves, and they are well deserved.   
… (I- You ask a great deal.)  
No more than you can bear.   
… (Are you sure?)  
Yes. The tale must be told. And told truthfully. Will you do it? Will you write our biography?  
… (You've spoken to your lover?)  
Yes. It is the only way, with him.   
… (Then I'll try)  
This is how we met, and it is near enough to a romance novel in any case. At least, a Trojan romance novel. We met when he came into my shop to buy a computer. He wanted a Faraday cage as well, and it took me a deal of time to convince him he didn't need it...


End file.
